


Холод

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, wtffootball2019lvl2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Сказывают Ракитич отбегал матч с температурой





	Холод

Холодно. Холодно, холодно, холодно. Иван с трудом сдерживал дрожь и мечтал только об одном: попасть наконец в номер и замотаться во все одеяла, что там есть. Послематчевые интервью пережить удалось не иначе каким-то чудом. И вот наконец они на пути к автобусу, там уже можно будет не держать лицо, по крайней мере не так, как перед журналистами и болельщиками. Ещё немного, каких-то полчаса, — и здравствуй, номер, кроватка и одеяла. Терпи. Терпи.

Ледяной воздух кондиционера из открывшихся дверей автобуса ударил мириадом кинжалов. Иван охнул и отшатнулся.

— Эй, — рука шедшего следом Манджо опустилась на плечо, заставив и без того неустойчивую землю окончательно уйти из-под ног. — Ты... БЛЯДЬ!

В другое время Иван устроил бы цирк, картинно возмутившись: разве он давал повод? Он приличный мальчик, между прочим! Женатый к тому же. Манджо, ответил своей кривой ухмылкой разновидности Mr. No Good, все бы поржали. В другое время, да. Сейчас Иван потянулся за теплом от руки товарища. Манджо большой и тёплый. А если ещё и обнимет, станет совсем хорошо. Да, вот так. Иван обессилено уронил голову на подставленное плечо. Проклятье! Надо хоть до автобуса дотянуть, несколько же шагов осталось. Давай, соберись! Ну же.

— Лука! — зычный голос Манджо с лёгкостью справился с царящим гамом.

Ой, нет! Только не Луку, не надо! У него и так забот хватает.

Поздно.

Капитан уже стоял перед Иваном, с беспокойством вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Ракета? Иван?

— А? Да нормально всё, вот, споткнулся на ровном месте, — Иван попытался рассмеяться и отлипнуть уже от Манджо. Глаза у капитана стали перепуганными — похоже, убедительно сыграть не вышло.

— В автобус его, я сейчас. Суба!

О! Даниэль — это хорошо. Он тоже тёплый. И большой.

В автобус лезть не хотелось. Там так холодно. Натуральный ад! Впрочем, Ивана и не спрашивали: Суба и Манджо подхватили с двух сторон и буквально на руках внесли в этот самый ад. Кажется, он даже отключился. Во всяком случае, как оказался в кресле, он не помнил. И что кресло такое удобное и тёплое тоже. Ещё бы! Отличное получилось кресло из Манджо и Субы. Сидеть самостоятельно у него вряд ли вышло бы. А вот на коленях у Субы и Манджо — вполне. И голова удобно устроена на руке у Манджо — он её ещё и держит, чтобы не болтало. Хорошо! Всё-таки, отличные у него друзья. Иван повернулся, уткнувшись носом в живот державшего его Манджо.

— Ракета? — тут же тихо позвал тот. — Ты как?

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Иван чистейшую правду.

— Ничего себе хорошо! — отозвался Суба. — Ты же вырубился! Лука! Он оклемался!

Ну вот опять! Ну зачем?

— Иван? — напряжённый голос капитана и друга заставил поднять голову. Ох! Лучше бы он этого не делал: перед глазами заплясала радуга, но почти сразу сменилась монохромными чёрно-белыми разводами. Иван сдавленно зашипел. И тут же оказался обнят крепче, чьи-то руки — наверное, Манджо — вернули его в лежачее положение, а голос капитана строго велел лежать и не рыпаться.

— Слушаюсь, мой капитан, — Иван хотел ответить с бравадой, но даже для него собственный голос прозвучал жалко. Тьфу, тряпка, совсем раскис. Соберись давай.

— Иван. Иван, — настойчиво позвал Лука. — Лежи, не волнуйся ни о чём, ладно? Я обо всём позабочусь. Просто отдыхай. Доктор скоро придёт.

Через плечо капитана заглядывало сразу несколько обеспокоенных сокомандников. Остальные облепили кресла спереди и сзади, каждый норовил дать совет, что-то спросить, предлагали то воду, то газировку, то почему-то печенье.

— Может в больницу? — задумчиво протянул Перишич.

— Сдурел? — руки у Манджо сжались, словно он испугался, что Ивана сейчас отберут и потащат в больницу. — Ты местные больницы видел? Угробят!

— Эт точно, — согласно закивал Домо. — Угробят. 

— Может, всё-таки, воды? — Деян потряс бутылкой.

— Да нет, сладкого надо! Я по тв видел, — влез Тин с печеньем.

— Да тихо вы! — Лука говорил негромко, но все тут же замолчали и выжидательно уставились на капитана. — Врачи вот-вот будут, они и решат, что ему давать. Мы все беспокоимся, но главное — не сделать хуже. Поэтому давайте уже по местам, дождёмся бригаду, потом и определимся, что делать.

Иван не переставал удивляться тому, как Лука это делает. Нет, он, конечно, капитан и всё такое. Но вот Дарио так беспрекословно не слушались. В смысле на поле-то понятно, там капитан — это капитан. Или на тренировке. Но стоило выйти со стадиона, как они превращались в толпу безголовых подростков, даром что у многих свои дети. Пока капитаном не стал Лука. Хотя, может, это они просто наконец повзрослели? Кто знает. Но от мысли о возрасте стало невыносимо печально: сколько они ещё сыграют вот так — вместе? Почти наверняка этот чемпионат — бенефис для многих из основы.

— Эй, ну ты, давай, не раскисай. Как же мы без тебя? — немного невпопад пробормотал Домо, стиснув плечо Ивана.  
Последним отошёл Шиме, осторожно погладив Ивана по голове.

И вовремя: в автобус влезли врачи сборной. Иван внутренне сжался: не то, чтобы он прямо так сильно не любил врачей, скорее, ему не нравилось болеть. И быть слабым. Он судорожно вздохнул, и его рука оказалась сжата в ладонях Луки.

— Всё хорошо.

Иван благодарно кивнул и обречённо отдался на милость командных эскулапов. В висках слегка тянуло, над левым глазом начала прорезываться боль, жгучими протуберанцами ввинчиваясь глубже в голову. Не было печали.

— Что ж, — главный врач сборной поднялся, сматывая стетоскоп, прочий пыточный инструментарий он запаковал в сумку раньше. — Пока не придут результаты анализов, делать окончательный вывод рано, но, полагаю, это волнение и жара. Отдых, много жидкости и прохлада. Как только получу результаты, сразу позвоню.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, доктор, — с серьёзным видом кивнул Лука и встал, чтобы проводить бригаду.

— Лука, что делать-то будем? — спросил Манджо, когда капитан вернулся. — Как мы его в таком состоянии в номер доставим? Он не дойдёт.

— Значит понесём, — капитан пожал плечами. 

— В отеле наверняка полно репортёров и болельщиков. Представляешь заголовки? Пьяного полузащитника сборной Хорватии заносят в отель, — влез Домо и, помрачнев — видимо вспомнив что-то личное, — добавил: — Или ещё чего похуже.

— Я машину вызвал, перехватит автобус по дороге. Отвлечёте репортёров, а когда все разойдутся, встретите нас у чёрного входа.

— Когда ты всё успел-то? — удивлённо вопросил Суба.

Лука снова пожал плечами. А Иван про себя хмыкнул: для их капитана предсказать развитие ситуации, просчитать кучу вариантов и выбрать оптимальный — плёвое дело.

Автобус наконец тронулся, голова окончательно разболелась, так что Ивану пришлось потратить остатки сил, чтобы не взвывать в голос на особо неудачных поворотах. Манджо, конечно, старался, чтобы Ивана не слишком болтало, но со всеми кульбитами автобуса ему сладить не удавалось.

— Эй, не устал? — тихо спросил Суба, потыкав Манджо в плечо. — Хочешь поменяемся?

— Позже, наверное, — так же тихо ответил Манджо.

Голоса постепенно слились в одно глухое гудение, смешались с шумом двигателя и шин. Манджо и Суба всё-таки поменялись, но Иван не заметил когда и как. И почти пропустил, когда их перехватила машина. Идти ему не позволили, а выносили прямо как то ли великую ценность, то ли ядерный чемоданчик: Анте страховал снизу, Суба сверху, пока Манджо с Иваном на руках спускался по ступенькам. Естественно, все остальные тоже высыпались из автобуса, так что Луке пришлось вылезти из машины и загнать их обратно. Правда не раньше, чем каждый добрался до Ивана, чтобы потискать. Балбесы. Но друзья отличные.

Иван вздохнул: пока его перетаскивали в машину, удалось глотнуть свежего воздуха, и в голове немного прояснилось. Хотя болеть она начала сильнее. Он попытался устроиться так, чтобы хоть немного ослабить сдавившие голову тиски. Подголовник давил на затылок, а если сместиться ниже, тогда голова ударялась о стойку. Боль резко пульсировала над глазом, глубоко внутрь точно впивались раскалённые гвозди, зубы против воли стискивались, отчего становилось только хуже, но стоило усилием воли разжать сведённые челюсти, как в районе макушки отдавалось болезненным колотьём. Ко всему ещё и подташнивать начало.

— Да ляг ты уже нормально, — возмутился Лука и потянул Ивана за плечо.

Нормально — значило на колени к Луке. Не Манджо, конечно, но тоже неплохо. Иван постарался улечься сразу, чтобы поменьше крутиться. Ещё бы что-то сделать с этим адским холодом...

— Выключите, пожалуйста, кондиционер, — попросил Лука у водителя.

— Мой герой, — пробормотал Иван.

Лука только хмыкнул и достал плед. Плед! Через мгновение Иван закутался по самые уши и счастливо вздохнул. Кажется даже голова стала болеть меньше. В отличие от автобуса, машина шла гораздо мягче, так что Ивана укачало, он отрубился и почти не помнил поездку. Да и процесс «занесения пьяного полузащитника Хорватии в отель» тоже пропустил. Почти. Он всё же проснулся, хотя несли его так аккуратно, что даже голову почти не растрясли. И без того приглушённые голоса доносились искажённо, как через толщу воды. А дальше были сплошные отрывки: вот Лука спорит — почти ругается — о чём-то с Субой (- Ты нам нужен! Мы не можем лишиться вас обоих одновременно! — это Суба, он сердит, и Иван успевает удивиться — рассердить их всегда спокойного вратаря надо ещё умудриться. — Я справлюсь, — а это Лука, голос у него спокойный, немного усталый, но Иван слышит в нём неуверенность и страх. Что-то напугало Луку? Да ладно, быть не может. Ивану ужасно хочется встать и вбить в землю то, что пугает Луку. Но встать не получается, а голоса пропадают); вот голос главного врача, он сыпет непонятными терминами, Иван напрягается — и не зря: никогда не любил уколы; а вот кто-то гладит его по голове и говорит, что всё будет хорошо, и Иван с трудом узнаёт голос Луки: никогда не слышал его таким беспомощным, вот сердитым — совсем другое дело (- Не смей, Ракета! Слышишь! Только попробуй! — и уже совсем тихо и жалобно добавляет: — Не оставляй меня одного... Ивану стыдно, он зол на себя и ужасно хочется вскочить и заверить Луку, что он никуда не денется и никогда не оставит его — они же команда! Но всё исчезает, растворяется в розовато-чёрном мареве из холода, жара, боли и слабости. — Прости...).

Иван совершенно чётко помнит только одно: как выплыл из болезненной мути и погрузился в нормальный сон. Переход от одного к другому был почти осязаем, единственное, он не успел сказать, что в порядке.

Ффух, ну и жара! Иван скинул одеяло с ног, немного полежал и избавился от одеяла совсем. Жааарко! Кто выключил кондиционер? И зачем? Ааа! Память тоже проснулась наконец, сконцентрировала все события вечера и ночи в одно обеспокоенное «ЛУКА!», и Иван подскочил, точно ужаленный.

Лохматая макушка капитана обнаружилась в паре сантиметров. Лука спал, уложив голову на согнутую в локте руку, которой опирался о кровать. А поскольку сам он сидел в кресле... Иван чуть не взвыл — у него же все мышцы сведёт! Балбес! Иван отогнал чувство вины — в конце концов, Лука вполне взрослый и, если решил, что должен присматривать за сокомандником, то это его решение. Вот благодарность совсем другое дело. И из благодарности надо что-то сделать, потому что Суба ночью был совершенно прав — Лука им нужен, а если он будет спать в такой позе, то разгибать его обратно придётся всей командой. Надо не забыть записать капитана на массаж. А пока сделать хоть что-то.

— Лука, — шёпотом позвал Иван, осторожно коснувшись спутанных волос. — Эй, капитан, просыпайся, солнце встало, птички поют. И я не сплю. Лууука.

— Мммм, — мычание было сиплым и недовольным. — Дай поспать, а?

— Дам. Но сначала давай ты ляжешь нормально, а не вот этой загогулиной. Кто тебя разгибать-то будет?

— Иван?! — Лука подскочил, скривился и поёжился, но вместо того, чтобы нормально потянуться, обхватил голову Ивана и притянул к себе, чтобы коснутся губами лба. 

— Ты чего? — Иван ошарашенно дёрнулся.

— Отлично! Температуры нет!

— А, вон чего. Так ты просыпаешься или нет?

— Наверное нет, — протянул Лука. — Да, точно нет.

— Тогда ложись нормально.

— Ага. Ты как себя чувствуешь?

— Неплохо, — ответил Иван, прислушавшись к ощущениям: голова не болела, слабости он не чувствовал, напротив, ему казалось, что он горы готов свернуть. Но сначала съесть чего-нибудь, например, слона. — Даже, пожалуй, хорошо. Прости, что заставил волноваться.

Лука взвился. Иначе Иван это бы и не описал: едва улёгшийся капитан рывком сел на кровати, волосы только взметнулись, в глазах молнии, кулаки сжаты. Иван отшатнулся, вскинув руки.

— Эй, чего ты?

— Я — чего? — Лука почти рычал. — Ты вот сейчас за что извинялся?

— За то, что заставил тебя волноваться. Я, правда, сожалею. Лука, что не так?

— Что не так? А ты сам не понимаешь?

— Не очень, — Иван вздохнул, он в самом деле не понимал, с чего вдруг капитан взбеленился. — Я что-то не то сказал?

— Вань. Ты в самом деле полагаешь, что не заслуживаешь, чтобы за тебя волновались? Или ты сейчас обесценил нашу дружбу и то, как ты важен для меня?

Иван забыл как дышать.

— Не смей извиняться, — тихо сказал Лука, успокоившись так же быстро, как и вспылил. — Ты заслуживаешь и волнения, и заботы, и вообще всего. 

Иван порывисто потянулся и сгрёб Луку в объятия. И почти сразу ощутил ответное объятие.

— А сам-то чего? — чуть хмыкнув спросил Лука, не делая попыток вывернуться из рук Ивана.

— Да я просто... Спасибо!

— Угу, — Лука немного повернулся, и Иван сильнее сжал руки — расцепить объятия сейчас он не мог: это бывало нечасто, но иногда он ощущал потребность в контакте, почти болезненную и непреодолимую, правда, это почти всегда было следствием выброса адреналина и случалось на матчах, а там справиться легко: Иван обожал отмечать забитые мячи. В сборной об этой его слабости знали — не все, конечно, — но те, кто знали, относились к этому именно как к слабости товарища по команде: вместо того, чтобы обсмеять, Ивана обнимали по поводу и без, даже просить не приходилось. Ему ужасно не хватало такого отношения в Барсе. Вот и сейчас Лука не вырывался, а только уселся поудобнее и уткнулся лбом в плечо Ивану.

— Спасибо, — снова выдохнул Иван и осторожно провёл руками по спине Луки. Вот же! Пальцы наткнулись на твёрдый узел из сведённых мускулов. Иван осторожно ощупал неправильность, чтобы определить, хватит ли его навыка разобраться с проблемой. Он естественно не профессиональный массажист, но им всем преподавали основы: это помогает лучше понимать собственное тело, а значит, и двигаться эффективнее, и определять насколько серьёзны травмы, если вдруг что. И оказывать помощь товарищам на поле: часто азарт и адреналин не позволяют понять, что травма всё-таки серьёзна: Ивану известна куча историй про игроков продолжающих игру с переломами и порванными связками и мышцами. А потом восстанавливающихся месяцами, если вообще восстанавливающихся.

Разминать сведённые мышцы — базовый навык, им владеют абсолютно все, а уж тела товарищей по команде знают едва ли не лучше собственных. А может и не едва ли, а лучше. В ответ на более сильное нажатие Лука дёрнулся и сдавленно зашипел.

— Прости, — Иван сочувственно вздохнул. — Ложись, дай я как следует посмотрю.

— Больно, — Лука жалобно шмыгнул.

— Знаю. Но надо. Сам же понимаешь, потом хуже будет. Я постараюсь аккуратнее.

Лука вздохнул, стянул футболку и улёгся, сдвинув подушку в сторону.

Иван провёл ладонями по всей спине, методично ощупал каждую мышцу, мысленно отмечая неправильные участки. Всего три. Что ж, могло быть и хуже. А могло и лучше, если б некоторые легли на кровать вместо того, чтобы спать, как птичка на жёрдочке.

— Вот только ты ещё не сравнивай меня с воробьём, а, — проворчал Лука, и Иван сообразил, что последнюю фразу произнёс вслух.

— Ну прости, — Иван усмехнулся. — Но очень уж точное сравнение. Хотя «маленькая злая собачка» тоже ничего.

— Уж лучше с собачкой, — вздохнул Лука.

— Ладно, но чесать пузо не буду.

— Вот кто-то сейчас договорится.

— Страшно, аж жуть.

Лука хихикнул и скривился, когда Иван от поглаживаний перешёл к более активным разминаниям.

— Прости, — пальцы Ивана окольными путями приближались к стянутым в узел мышцам. Приятного в подобном массаже мало, но такие вещи лучше исправлять сразу, не дожидаясь, пока они перерастут в серьёзную проблему. Он педантично разминал каждый найденный узел, начиная с окружающих мышц и постепенно захватывая сведённые участки, и после пары-тройки болезненных нажатий переключался на соседние мышцы, чтобы спустя пару секунд снова вернуться к узлу. Пока наконец не почувствовал, что мышцы расслабились и перестали напоминать камень, Лука обмяк, его ответы стали всё менее разборчивыми и в итоге сменились сонным посапыванием. Иван ещё несколько раз ощупал спину капитана, удовлетворился результатом и накрыл уснувшего одеялом. С накатившей вдруг щемящей нежностью заправил волосы Луки ему за ухо и коротко поцеловал в щёку.

— Ммм?

— Ничего-ничего, спи, — шёпотом отозвался Иван и взял с тумбочки телефон, чтобы записать Луку на массаж после обеда. Иван, конечно, постарался сделать всё правильно и тщательно, но оценка профессионала не помешает. Не хватало, чтобы Лука травмировался, если Иван что-то просмотрел.


End file.
